"CI" RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom) Ambidextrous Adaptation
Some Basic Information This is an upgrade offered by Kaizen Corp.'s "Improved" Tuning Subsidiary. Gun Modified: RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom) Gun manufacturer: Terran Armory Stats will remain the same. However, the movement penalty will decrease by 2%, to 13%, due to the removal of some equipment. The built in restrictions will be disabled after modification. Lefties cannot use this upgrade, because the gun will be modified to be easier to use by righties. Ambidextrous people are recommended to use this upgrade, due to the lower weight. To use this upgrade, you must first find a ticket that says CI" RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom) Ambidextrous Adaptation in a random strongbox in NM Mode. These will start dropping at around Level 85, and cannot be sold. They will only drop once, and won't take up a weapon slot. You must also have a RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom) ready for modification, along with a deposit of 10 million dollars. Once you have both, and decide to modify it, a window will pop up that will allow you to confirm your decision. The ticket, the gun, and the deposit of 10 million dollars will be collected, and the gun will be modified after 30 days. You cannot cancel the request after it's confirmed. After completion, 9.7 million dollars will be returned to the user, because it really only costs $300,000. The 10 million dollars initial cost is for balancing purposes. The upgrade consists of 5 stages. Stage One: Disassembly begins. Remove all built in Biometric Equipment, like the scanner. Stage Two: Redesign the shell ejector to eject shells from the right side (instead of the left side). Stage Three: Remove existing handle and replace it with a more ergonomic one. Stage Four: Redesign the gun and flamethrower trigger to be easier to use. This leaves the gun trigger alone, while changing the flamethrower trigger into a button on the handle that can be pressed with the thumb. Stage 5: Move all switches and hatches to the left side of the gun. Reassembly begins. Final touches and testing are done. Story Behind It When Terran Armory first released the RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom), the master mechanic of "Improvement" (66mazda) was so amazed by the gun that he bought one of them. Unfortunately, he was a righty, and he was unaware about the built in restrictions of the gun. When he first tested it out, the gun locked up, because he was right handed. The master mechanic was instantly enraged, gave the gun 0/100 points, and filed a lawsuit against Terran Armory, claiming that they were discriminating, and referenced the Declaration of Independence from millennia ago, still the basic foundation of all governments, claiming that it said the "All men are created equal". After a few years, Terran Armory finally learned their lesson, and with their respectful CEO, Skyrunner M35, released their reprogramming chip. He was given the first one produced for free. Unfortunately, he found out that the chip was very complicated and hard to use, and was extremely expensive. He instantly knew that he would have to do things the old school way. He immediately assembled his elite team of mechanics and engineers, and created the "CI" RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom) Ambidextrous Adaptation. The reason behind that somewhat un matching name can be partially blamed to the excitement of the master mechanic during development. When he was asked to name the modification, he was a bit unfocused due to the excitement. Category:Kaizen Corp. Products Category:Gun Modifications Category:66mazda